


9:15 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Perhaps you won't always eat junk food,'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he frowned.





	9:15 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Perhaps you won't always eat junk food,'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he frowned and Supergirl winced.

THE END


End file.
